


Diplomacy

by jessalae



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Toldja I could take it, Bones." WARNING: DUBCON (aliens-made-us-do-it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: DUBIOUS CONSENT. Written for the "gangbang" square on my card for round three of kink bingo; originally posted on my Dreamwidth August 27, 2010.

“Damn it, Jim!”

“Relax, Bones,” Kirk says soothingly. “I’ll be fine. It’s just a bit of diplomacy.”

McCoy’s eye twitches. “So that’s what they’re calling it nowadays.”

“On Delta Auridae, yeah, I guess so.”

“This could get out of control far too easily,” McCoy warns.

“Oh, come on,” Kirk says, a hint of a purr in his voice. “I’m a good little Boy Scout.” He waves a hand, indicating the lower half of his body. “Always be prepared, right?”

Normally, McCoy would be more than happy to have James Kirk lying on a bed in the medical bay with his legs spread, stretching himself open with lube-slicked fingers. Today, though, it makes stomach twinge, and not in a good way.

“There must be another way,” he says stubbornly.

“Believe me, I tried everything I could think of, but apparently this is how the Delta Auridians seal deals,” Kirk explains rather flippantly. “Just be glad they didn’t decide to make all the ship’s officers participate.”

McCoy pictures Spock being bent over by a blue-skinned Delta Auridian and shudders. “I am. That doesn’t mean I’m happy about this.”

Kirk slides his fingers out of himself, pulls his uniform trousers up, and faces McCoy. “Don’t be. I can take anything they throw at me.” His grin is pure lasciviousness.

McCoy sighs one last time, dread in the pit of his stomach, and kisses Kirk fiercely. When they come up for air, Kirk’s smile has faded into a wry smirk, and he looks at McCoy with a question in his eyes.

“Besides,” Kirk says, “I’ll have you to patch me up afterwards, right?”

McCoy kisses him again.

 

The Delta Auridians’ ship has an auditorium in the middle of it. Four rows of seats rise around a large round platform, brightly lit by lanterns in the domed ceiling. McCoy insists on sitting in the fourth row, as far away from the action as he can possibly be while still counting as a witness in the Auridian legal system. He clenches his hands into fists and shoves them between his thighs, determined not to jump up and run to Jim at any point in the proceedings.

Kirk is pulling his clothes off, trying to look calm but clearly a bundle of nervous energy. McCoy can tell from the way he folds his uniform shirt neatly and hangs his trousers carefully over the side of a chair, instead of throwing them in his usual pile on the floor. Kirk stretches his shoulders and rolls his neck, keeping his eyes everywhere but on McCoy’s face.

The door sweeps open, and the Auridian delegation files in. Their witness, a slender female in a flowing red robe, sits down in the front row on the opposite side of the auditorium. The six members of the ruling council line up around the edge of the platform. Seven sets of golden eyes are fixed on Kirk, standing naked in the center of the room.

“Well,” he says, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

The Auridians glance back at their witness, who nods once, then turn to McCoy. He nods sharply, resisting the urge to screw his eyes shut.

Six robes flutter to the floor in unison, and McCoy’s instincts are momentarily victorious, but even with his eyes closed he can still see an afterimage of six impressive blue erections. Kirk, to his credit, doesn’t even flinch. He stands stock still as the first Auridian stalks towards him.

McCoy is shocked when the tall alien tips Kirk’s face up with a careful finger and kisses him gently on the lips.

“You are ready to begin?” he asks, his English heavily accented.

Kirk nods, apparently unable to speak.

The Auridian leader kisses him again, long and slow, as his compatriots surround Kirk. One caresses his hip, another his chest, another his stomach, slim fingers sliding over flushed skin. One leans down to kiss and suck at Kirk’s neck, and the last drops to his knees, mouthing along Kirk’s hipbone. Kirk’s cock begins to take an interest in the proceedings, and is immediately enveloped in a blue hand that strokes expertly.

Kirk moans and tips his head further back, trying to somehow lean into all their touches at once. The kneeling Auridian runs his tongue along Kirk’s dick, and Kirk’s hip jerk involuntarily. Another Auridian drops to his knees behind Kirk and McCoy can’t quite see what he’s doing, but he knows that little whimper, and would bet his life the alien’s tongue is circling Kirk’s asshole.

After a long moment, Kirk fights his way out from under the avalanche of sensation, and slides his hands down the first Auridian’s sides. The alien hums in approval and kisses Kirk harder, white teeth flashing briefly as he bites at Kirk’s lip. Kirk’s hands slip down further, brushing the Auridian’s hipbones before settling on his cock. He hisses, and the other Auridians seem to treat this as some kind of signal. Four of them grab Kirk’s arms and legs and lower him gently to the floor, shifting positions around him to pick up where they left off. The first Auridian produces a clear bottle from a drawer that emerges from the platform, smoothing the liquid inside over his cock. He nudges one of his colleagues aside to position himself between Kirk’s legs. After an appraising glance at Kirk’s asshole, he slides smoothly in, barely pausing before he begins to fuck in and out of Kirk, slowly but firmly. Kirk arches his back, moaning openly.

McCoy stares at his lover being gradually fucked open. His mouth is bone dry, his knuckles turning white. He still wants to stand up, to leap down onto the platform — not to pull Kirk away, now, but to join in. The first Auridian is pumping faster, now, an expression of intense concentration on his face. Kirk opens his eyes, smiling lazily up at him, and reaches up to pinch a broad blue nipple. The Auridian shudders silently, and his thrusts turn shallow and erratic. The others stop and look up at him, until he nods once, sharply, and withdraws from Kirk, cock already softening.

Another immediately moves in to take his place, thrusting easily into Kirk. This one sets a faster pace, and shifts his hips to an angle that McCoy knows will make Kirk scream. True to form, the captain bucks, howling out a “Yes!” that would put a porn star to shame. Kirk groans in disappointment when the alien backs off, shifting back to the previous good-but-not-shriekworthy angle. When that alien finally jerks to a stop, confirming his release with a nod, Kirk is panting wantonly. A third Auridian quickly steps in, picking up where the second left off, inching Kirk closer and closer to completion.

The fourth alien flips Kirk over onto his hands and knees, sinking into him with ease, and McCoy chokes back a gasp as Kirk meets his eyes for the first time since they left the Enterprise. The captain’s lips are swollen from kissing, and sweat is beading on his forehead, but he winks at Bones, grinning like he’s having the time of his life.

Kirk’s smug expression fades when the fifth Auridian replaces the fourth and sets a bone-shattering rhythm that makes Bones raise an eyebrow. Kirk’s mouth opens into a breathless O, and his eyes flicker closed. He almost a manages to curse before his body goes rigid, back arched, head thrown back, hips jerking back to meet the Auridian’s strokes. One of the other Auridians, seeing his expression, barks out a warning, and five of the six aliens freeze where they are. The leader grabs the base of Kirk’s cock, squeezing tightly, and Kirk nearly sobs but he doesn’t come.

“Not yet,” the leader explains. “The treaty would not be… complete.”

Kirk’s expression clearly reads _treaty be damned_ , but when the Auridian behind him begins to move again, the pace is much slower, and Bones can see that Kirk is dangling on the edge, but not falling over it yet. He’s practically keening with every stroke, but the Auridian leader keeps one hand on his cock and another on his hips, keeping him from moving too much.

Finally the fifth Auridian finishes and the sixth moves up to Kirk, cock slipping on his companions’ come before it slides inside Kirk. Only the leader and the last Auridian are touching Kirk now, the others backed up to the edge of the platform, just watching. McCoy barely spares them a glance before a groan from Kirk draws his gaze back to the action. The sixth Auridian is growling something to the leader, who nods and lets go of the captain.

The Auridian fucking him shifts his hips just right, and Kirk _screams_ , completely incoherent. His come pulses onto the platform and his arms give way. The Auridian leader catches him before his face can hit the floor. He glances at his final colleague, who lets out a sharp breath and nods.

The Auridians begin to get to their feet, leaving Kirk boneless and panting on the floor, and McCoy is out of his seat and on the platform in an instant. Kirk smiles at him and props himself up on his elbows.

“Toldja I could take it, Bones,” he murmurs lazily.

“We’re going back to the ship,” is McCoy’s only response, spoken through clenched teeth. 

Kirk frowns. “At least let me have a word with—”

“Back to the ship,” McCoy repeats, dragging Kirk to his feet and manhandling him into his shirt.

“Bones, I’m fine,” Kirk says as he pulls on his pants, a dangerous edge to his voice. “There’s no rush.”

McCoy gives Kirk one piercing look, then pulls their bodies together, hard. “There’s a rush,” he hisses, grinding his erection against Kirk’s hip.

Kirk’s eyes widen. “You can’t seriously want to—”

McCoy quirks an eyebrow. “I thought you could take anything.”

“Oh, I can,” Kirk says, the beginnings of a smirk playing on his lips. “This just wasn’t what I had in mind when I asked you to patch me up.”

“You’re looking perfectly healthy,” McCoy reasons as they head towards the Auridians’ transporter room. “Possibly even up for more.”

“Possibly,” Kirk agrees, and flips open his communicator to let the Enterprise know they’ll be heading to the captain’s quarters as soon as they arrive.

 

The doors haven’t even swooshed closed behind them, and Kirk is already taking off his shirt. He flings it into a corner and looks over his shoulder at McCoy, a wicked edge to his expression.

“Well, Bones, think you can give the Auridians a run for their money?” he says. 

McCoy grab’s Kirk’s shoulder, whirls him around, and shoves him onto the bed, climbing on top of him in one smooth motion. “I’m damn well going to try.” He kisses Kirk thoroughly, tongue sliding between Kirk’s already-parted lips. They come up for air for a few seconds, and McCoy strips off his shirt. “No way some alien bastards can fuck you better than I can.”

Kirk’s eyes are glazed with arousal, but he seems to dig up some residual cockiness and throw it all into one last smirk. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.”

“Nah, I’m not jealous.” McCoy’s pants are next, joining his shirt in a heap on the floor. “Just want to prove it to you, in case you go getting any ideas. Can’t have you whoring yourself out all over the galaxy.” At “whoring,” he tugs Kirk’s pants sharply down, making Kirk gasp; at “galaxy,” Kirk’s legs are over McCoy’s shoulders, and McCoy’s fingers push at Kirk’s well-used asshole.

“See, you’re all stretched out and ready for me,” McCoy breathes into Kirk’s ear, kissing roughly down the side of his neck. He thrusts balls-deep into Kirk in one stroke, and Kirk groans. “How many cocks can you take, Jim? Ten? Twenty? You want to get fucked by that many guys? Line ‘em up around the block, just to get a piece of this ass.” He thrusts in roughly, pulls almost all the way out, thrusts back in, and Kirk moans loudly, his fingers tightening on the sheets.

“Maybe that’s what you’re meant to be doing — putting out for anyone who wants you,” McCoy continues, fucking Kirk in earnest now. “You certainly looked good tonight. Looked like you were having the time of your life. Ever thought of being a porn star, Jim? You’ve got everything you’d need. A gorgeous cock, for starters.” McCoy grabs Kirk’s dick, stroking it firmly, and Kirk yells something out. McCoy can’t quite understand it, but it contains the words “Bones” and “fuck” and “yes, god, yes.”

“And that mouth on you, damn, that’s gorgeous,” McCoy says. “Those noises you make go straight to my cock, just make me want to fuck you harder,” and he does just that, angling his hips to make Kirk scream. He can feel his balls tightening, and picks up the pace with his hand, making Kirk pant and swear and thrust up towards him.

“Only problem with you being such a slut,” he says mock-casually, “is I don’t like sloppy seconds. I like your ass nice and tight for me. I like being the only one who can do _this_ —” he twists his wrist, and Kirk arches off the bed, mouth open but too breathless to scream, “—and make you fall apart.”

Kirk is clutching at McCoy’s shoulders, nails leaving little red furrows in his skin. McCoy leans down over him, angling so he can thrust deep into Kirk’s ass, and bites down on Kirk’s earlobe. “So the next time you want to give it up to a bunch of guys,” he pants, voice gravelly with arousal, “let me know. Because _I_ want to fuck you first.”

Kirk’s eyes roll back in his head, and he comes hard, his whole body shuddering and clenching around McCoy. McCoy swears and follows him over the edge, barely managing not to collapse on top of him. When he slides out and lies back on the bed, Kirk rolls over and curls around him, resting his head on McCoy’s chest.

“You should probably clean up,” McCoy mutters without much energy.

“Mm,” says Kirk, snuggling closer.

“That mess on your stomach is going to be disgusting in the morning.”

“Mm.”

“You already really need a shower. _I_ really need a shower.”

“Mm.”

“At least let me get under the blankets.”

“Mm.”

“Damn it, Jim.”

“Love you too, Bones.”


End file.
